A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle is an automobile.
A variety of sensors and electronic devices are mounted in vehicles for convenience of a user who uses the vehicle. In particular, for driving convenience, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) has been actively studied. In addition, enormous efforts have been being made to develop autonomous vehicles.
With development of technologies, vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication technologies and vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communication technologies have been developed as well.
When a plurality of vehicles is travelling, the vehicles may exchange information on their presence, locations, and the like with each other through the V2V communication. Such V2V communication and V2I communication may be referred to as V2X communication.
However, when a vehicle capable of performing V2X communication and a vehicle incapable of performing V2X communication are present together, it is not possible to obtain information on the vehicle incapable of performing V2X communication.
In this case, the vehicle incapable of performing V2X communication may be classified as a risk factor due to insufficient information and regarded as an obstacle for V2X communication-based autonomous driving.